10 Points of Us
by Fayiyong
Summary: Madara selalu ribut tentang perang, perang, adik-kakak, mata, mata, ilusi, ilusi. Kau ingin ia dikudeta supaya slogan itu berganti menjadi cewek, cewek, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, lamar, lamar, nikah, nikah. - SasuHina. Canon. AR. ONESHOT. Second POV. RnR onegaai?


**10 Points of Us**

#

**created by**: Fayiyong

#

**disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this fic belongs to me.

#

**A/N**: Canon (atau semi-canon?). SasuHina. 2nd POV. ENJOY!

#

#

_"Kita berbeda. Kita bertolak-belakang. Kau selatan dan aku utara. Kau adalah yin, aku adalah yang. Kau putih dan aku hitam. Kau adalah sinar hangat dan aku adalah kegelapan dingin… Tapi itu bukan masalah. Mengingat betapa aku menggilaimu dan betapa kau mencintaiku, jelas tak satupun dari kita repot-repot mendengarkan pendapat orang, kan, Hinata?"_

#

#

Kedua kakimu mendarat di atas atap gedung Hokage dengan begitu mulusnya—seperti bulu yang mendarat di atas sesuatu. Sepasang mata malam milikmu memandang ke arah jendela ruangan Hokage yang masih bersinar terang, menunjukkan transparansi akan kegiatan yang masih berlangsung walau malam sudah begitu larut.

Kemudian, karena bosan menatap Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai yang masih menggaduh ria bersama si Hokage berdada besar, kau alihkan tatapanmu ke direksi lain yang berlawanan arah.

Direksi di mana rumahnya berada.

Bukan—kau bukan ingin cepat pulang. Dan yang kaucari bukanlah Itachi, kakakmu yang kebetulan tidak mendapat misi dan bebas bersantai di rumah kalian selama seminggu ini. Kau juga bukan mencari kedua orangtuamu, Fugaku-Mikoto, yang biasanya menyambut kepulanganmu dari misi dengan dehaman 'hn' juga masakan lezat. Bukan juga karena sepupumu, Shisui dan Obito, yang menjanjikanmu traktiran jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi terakhirmu ini…

Oh, dan satu lagi, kau juga tentu tidak mengharapkan dakwah superpanjang dan supermenjengkelkan dari kakekmu, Madara, kan? Kakek tua bercangkang kemudaan itu sepertinya perlu digulingkan dari posisinya sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha. Pasalnya, kau—dan seluruh saudara seusiamu—sudah kesal berat karena dia selalu saja memberikan wejangan panjang tentang Uchiha ini-Uchiha itu; kebanyakan mengenai klan, klan, klan, harga diri, _utsuwa_, _utsuwa_, adik-kakak, perang, perang, perang, mata, mata, mata, ilusi, ilusi, ilusi, menang, menang, menang, dan kembali ke awal lagi. Terus berputar. Terus begitu.

Kau berharap dia berhenti membicarakan itu dan mengganti topik wejangannya dengan: cewek, cewek, cewek, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, lamar, lamar, lamar, nikah, nikah, nikah.

Kalian berdua korslet—dan kau tak peduli.

Tapi, dari sini terlihat bahwa kau jelas tidak mengidap _homesick_, padahal sudah meninggalkan rumahmu lebih dari seminggu karena misi tingkat A yang kaujalani bersama timmu—tim yang kebetulan kemarin engkau pimpin.

Jadi, kalau kau tidak _homesick_, tapi kau tetap gelisah, itu berarti kau memang gatal ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi… yah, salahkan saja Naruto yang sepertinya perlu dicekoki pil tidur enam biji sekali teguk itu. Kok? Jelaslah, setelah kau melaporkan kronologi misi dan hasil yang tim kalian raih, _closest-candidate-to-be-the-next-_Hokage itu malah ngerumpi dengan Tsunade, si Hokage berdada besar yang memimpin desa kalian.

Kau menghembuskan napas berat dan melompat memasuki jendela ruang Hokage, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapmu.

"Aku pergi duluan," katamu cuek, lengkap dengan nada datar dan suara monoton. Tanpa menunggu anggukan atau sahutan dari Tsunade, kau sudah berbalik dan melesat menembus perpaduan antara kejamnya hawa es angin malam dan remangnya cahaya bulan yang menggoda.

Diam-diam kau tahu bahwa kau sakit.

Dan ini saatnya berobat.

#

Rumah besar yang beraksen tradisional itu terkesan lengang dan damai. Seluruh penghuninya jelas sedang tidur dan beberapa absen karena sedang menjalankan misi.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada _sharingan_-mu yang bisa mendeteksi cakra dengan sempurna.

Setelah mengamati selama semenit, kau melompati tembok multifungsi keluarga Hyuuga itu—hei, kenapa multifungsi? Karena bisa digunakan sebagai pagar, hiasan, juga kanvas bocah-bocah ingusan yang sepertinya dendam kesumat pada klan Hyuuga atau memang tidak punya uang untuk membeli kanvas.

Lupakan soal tembok, karena kini kau telah berada di depan kamarnya.

Lalu, kau menggeser jendela besar itu dengan superhati-hati karena takut membangunkan gadismu yang tengah terlelap nyenyak di atas _futon _yang hangat dan nyaman miliknya.

Kau masuk melalui jendela dan menutup kembali jendela itu dengan kehati-hatian yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan ketika membukanya. Dan tanpa permisi, kau seenaknya melangkahkan kedua kakimu mendekati sosok gadismu yang berbaring memunggungimu.

Kau memperhatikan punggungnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa alas _futon_—karena benda miliknya itu tidak mampu menampung kalian berdua sekaligus.

Matamu masih setia menatap punggungnya yang terbalut _kimono _tidur berwarna putih cemerlang, lebih putih dari gigimu. Tidak ada simbol klan Hyuuga di bagian belakang kimono itu, dan itu jelas membuatmu ingin cepat-cepat memintanya menjahit simbol klanmu pada kimono ini dan setiap pakaiannya.

Tahu-tahu, ketika kau sedang sibuk memikirkan calon nama anak-anak kalian, gadismu berbalik posisi hingga wajahnya tepat tiga senti di depan wajahmu.

Matanya masih tertutup, hidungnya menghembuskan napas teratur, mulutnya mengendur namun tidak terbuka. Kau takjub akan keanggunan dan kecantikannya, padahal ia dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Karena tak kuat menahan lebih lama, kau angkat tangan kananmu dan kaudaratkan di atas permukaan wajahnya yang tak ubahnya porselen. Elusanmu yang lembut tidak membuatnya terusik. Dan karena merasa ia tak terganggu olehmu, kau menjadikan ini kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian wajahnya dengan jemarimu.

Kelopak matanya yang pucat, hidung bangir, dan bibir ranum.

Kau tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah milikmu—dan miliknya, tentu saja—seorang.

Elusanmu berhenti di lehernya. Telapak tanganmu terdiam di lehernya, sementara ibu jarimu sibuk mengelusi pipinya.

Saat itulah dia terbangun.

#

Dia terkejut ketika melihatmu di sampingnya. Nyaris saja dia melompat keluar dari _futon_, tapi kau berhasil mencegahnya dengan bergumam, "Sshhh… ini aku, Hinata."

Dia tergagap, lega. "S-Sasuke-kun…!"

"Hn," jawabmu singkat, padat, dan jelas sekali tidak jelas. Padahal kau superbahagia karena bisa mendengar namamu disebutnya setelah melalui seminggu penuh tanpa eksistensinya, seharusnya kau bisa mengeluarkan jawaban lain yang lebih sumringah, kan?

'_Misi sialan_,' kau merutuk dalam hati. Tidak elit bila seorang Uchiha memaki dalam keadaan tidak darurat. Apalagi merutuki sesuatu yang sudah terjadi dan jelas-jelas bukan benda hidup.

Dia—Hinata, putri sulung keluarga utama Hyuuga, 160 cm, 45 kg—menatapmu dengan tatapan khasnya. Bibirnya yang merah muda seperti warna rambut Sakura—apa? Beda? _Bubblegum_? Hei, _bubblegum _itu juga merah muda!—mengulum senyum supermanis yang agaknya mampu mencairkan hati para pria yang sekeras baja dicampur beton, seperti hati milik Madara.

Oke, kau mulai bosan karena terus teringat dengan Madara. Jadi mari kita lupakan saja semua orang di dunia ini kecuali dirimu dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana… m-misinya?" ia bertanya dengan suara mengalun.

Kau duduk di lantai, mengimbanginya yang duduk di atas _futon_. "Seperti biasa."

Dia sudah tahu kalau 'seperti biasa' maksudmu adalah Naruto yang tetap berisik, Sakura yang marah-marah terus, Sai yang tidak jemu tersenyum, dan misi yang berakhir sukses.

Lalu, demi menarik keluar aura romantisme di sekitar kalian, kau menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Aku… merindukanmu."

Bintik-bintik merah bergabung membentuk garis sejajar tanpa perhitungan matematis, yang kemudian menjadi cikal-bakal objek berupa piksel—oke, lupakan. Intinya, kau melihat Hinata-mu merona semerah mawar.

"A-a-aku… j-juga m-merindukan S-S-Sasuke-kun…" katanya.

Kau tersenyum tipis. Tipis. Sangat tipis sampai rasanya yang tahu kau sedang tersenyum hanya dirimu dan Tuhan saja.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kau meraih kedua tangan mulus nan mungilnya ke dalam dekapan sepasang tanganmu. Degup jantungnya meliar dan napasmu ikut memburu.

Padahal ini hanya berupa tangan bertemu tangan.

"Hinata," kau memulai perlahan-lahan, "kau… mencintaiku kan?"

Dia mengangguk. "I-iya, Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi pasti kau juga sudah dengar omongan penduduk desa, kan?"

Anggukan lagi, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Kau menautkan jemarimu dengan jemarinya, matamu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Mereka bilang kita berbeda, Hinata."

"Iya…" akhirnya ia bersuara. "M-mereka bilang k-kita tidak cocok."

"Mereka hanya melihat kita dari segi kebiasaan." Kau berargumen, berusaha memberi gadismu kesimpulan dari omong kosong para penduduk yang iri. "Mereka hanya tahu kalau kau itu…manis, ayu, lembut, keibuan, dan hangat. Sedang aku dingin, cuek, kasar, tidak pedulian."

Dia menggeleng, beringsut lebih dekat padamu. "Itu t-tidak benar," sanggahnya. "K-kau bukan orang seperti itu."

Kau tersenyum lebih lebar dari senyum super-duper-amat-sangat-tipis milikmu yang pertama kali. "Mereka benar."

"S-salah!" dia mendebatmu, kesal karena kau membenarkan kabar miring dirimu sendiri. "K-kau tidak begitu!"

"Aku begitu," balasmu tenang. Kau angkat tangan kanannya, lalu kau kecup punggung tangannya. "Aku hanya berbeda padamu saja."

Dia diam, siap meleleh.

"Aku kasar dan dingin," akumu sambil meremas lembut jemarinya. "Kau lembut dan hangat."

Dia menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku selalu menginginkan superioritas," katamu lagi. "Kau selalu mengagungkan nilai-nilai kesederhanaan."

"T-tapi—"

Kau membungkamnya dengan menaruh ibu jarimu di bibirnya. "Aku seperti angin malam—dingin, menusuk, menyakitkan. Dan kau kebalikannya, seperti udara pagi—sejuk, nyaman, menenangkan."

Ketika dia ingin bicara lagi, kau beringsut mendekatinya. Wajahnya masih dalam dekapanmu. "Mereka bilang, kita tidak bisa bersatu. Ada yang bilang, mereka kasihan padaku bila mendapat istri pemalu dan canggung sepertimu. Ada yang bilang, mereka kasihan padamu bila mendapat suami kasar dan cuek sepertiku."

Kesal karena kau selalu memotong ucapannya, ia memejamkan mata dan menarik wajahmu untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirmu.

Kau terlonjak, tapi tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya.

Ini kali pertama ia berinisiatif menciummu duluan dalam sejarah hubungan kalian selama tiga tahun. Hebat, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau langsung merasa pantas diberi gelar Hokage sekarang. Kau langsung berpikir kau dapat melalui rintangan macam apapun juga mulai sekarang.

Rasa bangga merayap merasuki dadamu dan menggumpal dalam tubuhmu. Maskulinitas memang kadang mengundang hal-hal absurd yang menyebabkan kaum hawa kadang tidak mengerti dengan kaum adam.

Yang jelas, bagi lelaki, mendapatkan sesuatu yang sejak lama diincarnya merupakan salah satu faktor kebanggaan yang membuatnya merasa setingkat lebih superior dibanding para lelaki lain.

Kau jelas tahu itu dan lantas tersenyum puas.

Dia masih menciummu dengan lembut. Bibirnya basah sementara suhu tubuhnya naik. Jari-jari kalian saling bertaut seperti bibir kalian. Jantung kalian sama-sama bertalu-talu buas.

Dengan gerakan yang sama lembut, kau balas menciumnya. Dia tidak suka tindakan kasar atau terburu-buru. Baginya itu tidak romantis. Kau hargai dan cintai sikapnya itu. Kau juga tidak suka tindakan kasar atau terburu-buru—kecuali nanti saat malam pertama.

Butuh satu menit dua detik sebelum dia menarik diri dan mengakhiri ciuman kalian. Kau merengut, tapi tidak protes. Semua tergantung Hinata. Semua tergantung calon istrimu. Semua tergantung calon-yang-sudah-pasti-jadi-istrimu.

"A-aku mau berargumen," ia mengumumkan, suaranya berbalur kumpulan tekad yang sepertinya ia kumpulkan selama proses ciuman tadi. Kau mengangguk, menatapnya dengan mata penuh pengharapan dan pemujaan. "Menurutku k-kita tidak berbeda…"

Kau kembali memainkan jemarinya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"B-begini…" ia memulai argumennya. "Aku d-dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama t-tidak suka keramaian dan keributan, kita m-menyukai ketenangan."

"Satu poin," celetukmu, tidak bermutu.

"Lalu… s-sifat kita yang pendiam… Diam b-bukan berarti tidak nyaman. Diam di antara kita itu nyaman… A-aku selalu merasa tenang berada di dekatmu. C-cinta itu tidak selalu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata a-atau tingkah laku kan…?"

"Dua poin," kau menghitung, tidak merasa norak sama sekali padahal iya.

"K-kemudian… mereka bilang kau kasar dan aku lembek… B-bukankah sesuatu yang keras itu hanya b-bisa diimbangi oleh sesuatu y-yang lembut? Bukankah j-jika api bertemu api, apinya akan bertambah besar? J-jika air bertemu air, m-malah akan terjadi banjir?"

Kau kagum akan argumennya. "Tiga poin."

"Kita juga k-kadang tidak t-terduga, kan…? K-kadang kau bisa manja dan lembut sekali… Kadang a-aku b-bisa begitu berani dan keras kepala."

Kau mengerti bahwa yang ia maksud adalah, kalian kadang bertukar kepribadian karena sifat kalian cocok. "Empat poin."

"L-lalu dari segi fisik…" ia diam, mengatur napas dan menelaah fisikmu. "Kita sama-sama berambut gelap."

Kali ini kau tidak mengerti. "Hubungannya?"

"S-semua Uchiha dan Hyuuga berambut ge-gelap."

Oh. "Lima poin."

"Kulit kita ju-juga sama-sama putih."

Kau setuju saja. "Enam poin."

"Kita sama-sama mempunya _kekkei genkai_."

"Tujuh."

"Klan kita sa-sama-sama merupakan kerabat jauh… katanya."

"Delapan."

"Ma-Madara-jiisan bilang, aku mengingatkannya pada ga-gadis taksirannya waktu muda dulu."

Kenapa nama itu muncul lagi? Dan kapan Madara bercurcol pada Hinata? Tapi kau tetap menghitung poinnya. "Sembilan."

"D-dan… terakhir… kita seperti yin dan yang. Semua p-perbedaan kita tidak me-menjadi halangan, tapi pelengkap. T-tidak bakalan ada malam kalau tidak ada siang. Tidak a-ada keras tanpa lembut. Tidak ada gelap ka-kalau tidak ada terang."

Kau mengangguk, kali ini tersenyum lembut menatapnya. "Sepuluh."

Hinata menghela napas lega setelah menyelesaikan sepuluh poin argumennya.

Tapi tidak bagimu.

Kau menariknya hingga kalian sama-sama terjatuh di atas lantai—kau di bawah dan dia di atasmu. Punggungmu mencium _tatami_, tubuhnya mencium tubuh atasmu. Kau sengaja, dia kaget.

"Kurang satu lagi," katamu mendayu-dayu, merayunya dalam sensasi es yang memanjakan seluruh inderanya. Suara beratmu membuatnya memejamkan mata seolah merekamnya. Sentuhan dinginmu membekukan seluruh syaraf hangatnya. Tatapan belati milikmu menghujamnya dengan jutaan pisau bernama cinta.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Kau mendekapnya seerat mungkin ke dadamu. "Kurang satu lagi," ulangmu.

"A-apa…?" ia bertanya, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit lehermu.

Sekarang kau memejamkan mata. "Tidak akan ada Sasuke tanpa Hinata."

Dia bangkit dari dekapanmu.

Bibir kalian saling bertemu sekali lagi.

#

#

Hyuuga Hiashi baru saja melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga ketika kau baru saja duduk di dekat Hanabi—yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur. Hinata-mu sedang sibuk di dapur.

"_Ohayō_, Ojii-san," kau menyapa calon-pasti-jadi mertuamu.

Dia mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama sampai?"

Kau tidak bisa bilang bahwa sejak semalam kau sudah bermalam di kamar putri sulungnya, hanya berdua, sesekali berciuman, kemudian tidur sambil berpelukan selama berjam-jam. "Sudah cukup lama," sahutmu akhirnya. Tidak bohong, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang benar. Yah, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha.

Hiashi duduk di dekatmu. "Ada apa kemari pagi-pagi begini? Tumben sekali."

Kau mengangguk. "Boleh saya tanya sesuatu pada Ojii-san?"

Dia terlihat bingung, tapi tetap menjawab. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Ojii-san mau menjadi kakek dari anak-anak saya?"

Selanjutnya, kau hanya bisa mendengar suara piring-piring dan gelas yang berjatuhan dari arah dapur.

#

#

Nee, maaf kalau ngebosenin. Saya cuma lagi pengen menyalurkan hasrat membuat fic SasuHina dengan poin-poin yang didapat dari sudut pandang saya saja, kok. _Tell me all you think by review_ (piggy-eyes activated!)


End file.
